


welcome to wonderland

by staryukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, cute jaehyuck, honestly there’s a lot of interpretations of this, i’m lonely so i wrote this, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryukhei/pseuds/staryukhei
Summary: backstage is a mess of street clothes and makeup wipes, full of laughter and loud chatter. the atmosphere is light and someone had ordered food for them. everyone is ecstatic, piling food onto their plates and sitting around the room to eat.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	welcome to wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a new writing style for me!! i’m just testing it out and i liked it better with lapslock (also i wrote this on my phone and it just looks better that way on it)
> 
> pls enjoy :))

a pair of hands interlock.

one person squeezes their hand, reassuring the other before they’re ripped apart at the last second as screams and bright lights engulf them. it’s almost too much to take in - the sounds and sights were overwhelming. the bright green lights in the audience flash on and off, accompanied by the chants and screams of thousands of people. 

the music starts.

it’s comfortable, relaxed as it had been in rehearsals. but the chanting and flashing lights keep everyone focused, reminding them that it’s not just a rehearsal anymore - it’s the real deal. the hours fly by, exchanging one sparkly outfit for another periodically. before they know it they’re trickling backstage, thanking everyone who gave them their opportunity to shine today.

backstage is a mess of street clothes and makeup wipes, full of laughter and loud chatter. the atmosphere is light and someone had ordered food for them. everyone is ecstatic, piling food onto their plates and sitting around the room to eat.

even in the chaos, the pair of hands find each other again.

they weave together gently, slotting against each other perfectly as if they were made for each other. 

“hyuck.” a voice breathes, interrupting the quiet between the two. “you did amazing tonight. i’m really proud of you.” donghyuck blushes, squeezing his hand with care. “you were brilliant, hyung. didn’t you hear everyone cheering for you? you had a whole fan section out there.” donghyuck says, giggling as he imitates the fans. “jaehyun! i love you! oh, won’t you marry me, jaehyun?” donghyuck and jaehyun both burst into fits of laughter at that, finding donghyuck’s impression absolutely perfect. “well, sucks for them. i’ve already found my match.” jaehyun says, pressing a kiss to donghyuck’s nose. "gross, you've got sauce all over your lips." donghyuck says, nose scrunching up in fake disgust. jaehyun smirks, shaking his head a little. "then i guess you'll just have to kiss it away, won't you?" he adds, wrapping his arms around donghyuck's waist and pulling the smaller boy into his lap. "yeah, after you get that shit off your lips, hyung." donghyuck grins, squealing when jaehyun pretends to kiss his cheeks. the younger squirms his way out of jaehyun’s arms, scrambling to hide behind johnny. 

"hyung! he's trying to kiss me and he's got sauce all over him!" donghyuck whines, clinging to johnny like a lifeline as jaehyun laughs, throwing his head back against the wall. johnny grins, playing along, pulling a face at jaehyun. "jae, that's gross! i would never!" he says, making taeil snort. "yes, you would. you have!" taeil says, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "hyung, not helping!" johnny whines, pouting at the shorter boy. taeil giggles, pushing himself up on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to johnny’s (sauceless) lips. 

donghyuck wrinkles his nose in disgust, letting go of johnny and making a gagging motion. “you’re gross.” he says, flopping down on the couch dramatically, closing his eyes and resting his head on mark’s shoulder. “uh, hyuckie...” mark says, trying to suppress a smile when jaehyun holds a finger to his lips. donghyuck doesn’t open his eyes, humming in response to mark’s warning.

jaehyun settles himself into donghyuck’s lap, straddling the younger with ease.

“jesus fuck- hyung!” donghyuck says, opening his eyes at the sudden weight on his lap. jaehyun’s wiped the sauce off his lips by now, smudging the tinted lip balm the stylists had put on him earlier. donghyuck thinks this is the hottest jaehyun has ever looked, and he sees jaehyun on a daily basis. 

(jaehyun can practically see donghyuck salivating.)

“you look really hot. like really fucking hot.” donghyuck mumbles, loud enough for only jaehyun to hear. or at least, he thinks. he’s proven wrong when mark sputters and stands up quickly, moving to the opposite end of the room to see jungwoo. “whoops.” is all donghyuck can say, smirking. jaehyun dips his head, pressing their foreheads together, laughing lightly. “kiss me?” jaehyun breathes, closing his eyes when donghyuck presses their lips together hungrily.

”can this... can this wait an hour?” taeyong asks, his voice soft, but the question is more of a ‘get a room’ statement. donghyuck has the audacity to look sorry, pushing jaehyun off of his lap, pouting at taeyong and apologizing, making the leader roll his eyes. jaehyun hooks an arm around donghyuck’s waist, sneaking a kiss on his temple, looking like a kicked puppy when doyoung swats his arm, the older boy rolling his eyes as he hands donghyuck his backpack. 

“hyung!” a shout rings through the room, followed by jungwoo’s giggles and yuta saying “what? you’re tired!” donghyuck looks up, covering his mouth when he sees mark, head in his hands, being carried bridal style by yuta, who’s smiling like an idiot at his creativity. mark groans, but doesn’t protest, swinging his legs weakly in a feeble attempt to escape. yuta only holds him tighter.

”alright, dorks, let’s go. time to go home.” taeyong says, playfully rolling his eyes at everyone’s antics. he does a quick headcount as they leave - 8 people, 9 including him. donghyuck and jaehyun leave first, springing for the back of the car. “you’re gross!” jungwoo calls after them, squealing when he’s caught in a back hug by doyoung, who whispers something in his ear. “never mind!” jungwoo hollers, his cheeks blushing a bright red. 

the car ride home is uneventful - no one says much, too worn out from performing. when they finally get back to the dorm, donghyuck kicks johnny out for the night (perks of being everyone’s favorite) and drags jaehyun into his room, whining about needing to be cuddled to sleep.

that night, when they’re tucked into donghyuck’s bed, limbs tangled together, jaehyun presses a gentle kiss to donghyuck’s forehead, their hands interlocked once again.

**Author's Note:**

> just a few small headcannons i had for this au
> 
> \- jaehyun and donghyuck haven’t been together very long so they’re still kind of figuring stuff out between them  
> \- they planned to confess to each other on the same night  
> \- johnny and taeil have been dating for years and we’re the ones to convince jaehyun and donghyuck to confess to one another  
> \- jaehyun loves giving kisses and donghyuck’s favorite place to get his kisses is on his nose  
> \- donghyuck would rather lie in bed for hours with jaehyun kissing every inch of his face than do anything else  
> \- mark and yuta are... complicated   
> \- doyoung and jungwoo are just friends, but they can be read as bfs  
> \- taeyong isn’t romantically interested in anyone (although doyoung’s good morning kisses are tempting)
> 
> that’s it for me! i’m sorry this is super short, i wanted to keep it around 1k so it was a true “short story.” i hope u enjoyed it and pls don’t hesitate to leave any feedback, it’s greatly appreciated!


End file.
